Cake Run
by lollipopdiaries
Summary: AU one-shot. The Green Arrow was on the greatest mission of his life to date. A cake run for his wife. Need I say more.


**Author's Note: This just came to me while was eating slide of cake at a coffee shop...**

 **An AU one-shot that is all about the Green Arrow on a mission, an unusual mission.**

 **Am still working on updating chapters of my on going Fics. With so many distractions happening I won't be able to get those out 'til next week so I thought this one-shot would be a welcome break for me and a treat for you.**

 **Send me notes, send me kudos, send me funkos...(pretty please), you can never have too many.**

 **Via twitter - lollipopsays**

 **Via Archive of Our Own - lollipopdiaries**

 **Via Fan Fiction - lollipopdiaries**

 **Via tumblr - everything lollipop**

 **The usual disclaimer apply.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CAKE RUN**

He was sweating. Definitely.

He had rushed across town for that decadent slice of chocolate heaven because apparently in the whole of Starling City, that cake shop had the only passable piece of cake.

Never mind it took more than an hour to get to plus another hour to get back from.

It was a slice, a mere slice.

Not a whole one, a whole 12" round cake so when the craving for a slice became unbearable, it would be right there. Nope, all that was wanted was one mere slice.

It wasn't as if they didn't have a perfectly excellent cook/baker in Raisa who could whip up a mean chocolate decadent cake herself.

Nope, it had to be that specific slice of cake across town.

Thank God it was the middle of the night so traffic was a little bit lighter. It wouldn't bode well for him if it had been broad daylight. He was after all in his full Arrow gear.

Yeah, as unbelievable as it was, he was racing across town in his bike in full Arrow gear complete with his arrows and bow as if in pursuit of a lawless criminal.

If the people of Starling could only see him now and know what his true purpose for the moment was they would probably think their savior and hero had gone bonkers.

Thank God these days the Green Arrow, his persona as seen as someone who was on their side compared to yesterdays. That people, even those half drunk who traversed the streets at two o'clock in the fucking morning after a night of partying and extreme revelry in some cases, had slowed down or moved to the curb to give him a wide berth on the street cutting his travel time by several minutes.

He had to go across town and purchase a slice of decadent cake in his full Arrow gear and he had to make it back in seventy-five minutes. That was the specific mandate handed out.

And not just by anyone, because he was the Green Arrow after all as well as Oliver Queen, both identities carried a lot of pull these days in Starling City.

He was not just the nighttime hero these days he was also the Mayor of the City during the day. He had been for several years and this was his second term. He had been credited as the man who turned the City from the being one of the worst Cities to one of the most thriving metropolis in this side of the Country.

It still made him pause sometimes how this was his life now.

He had quite a journey since his return, quite a one-eighty turn that even he could not have imagined possible. Where he was once that shell of a man who resigned himself to a certain kind of life, the one that he had now, this could be traced back to just this one important thing in his life.

That one thing that had had unburdened him of his hell and filled it with sunshine and unicorns, heaven.

Her. It was all because of her.

Felicity Meghan Smoak.

It had taken him sometime, taken a lot of patience and tolerance from her but he finally got there. He finally got to the point of getting down on one knee and putting a ring on it, on her. Slide that wedding ring on her finger.

Felicity Meghan Smoak-Queen. Yeah, she had insisted on carrying the hyphen Smoak-Queen and just like with everything else he had caved.

How could he not! While he was a now two-term mayor, she was now at the helm of the rebuilt re-emergence of Queen Consolidated.

As much as he wanted to say that he played a small part to bring QC to where it was today, it was all her. She had taken on the Board, she had sweet-talked the investors, she had fought tooth and nail with more known more stable competitors. It was all her. She had earned the title of Chief Operating Officer and President of QC with very literal blood, sweat and tears.

With the kind of life they had nowadays both of which demanded more than 100% of their time, on top of the Arrow activities that they continued to have even if crime in the City had significantly gone done, it was a miracle that they had survived and were as strong as ever.

He had told her time and again that he would be there for her, they would be in this together as always. Between the both of them, she was very obviously taking more than half of the responsibility with the baby in her womb after all.

If the world as any different and men could serve as incubators just the same as women could, he would have gladly taken that task from her not that she would probably let him. Despite her occasional complains about constant morning sickness, soreness, nauseous sensations, swollen feet and ever changing taste buds, he knew she loved every minute of it.

He arrived at his destination without even realizing it so lost in thought as he was.

He took a moment just to take the façade of the establishment in.

He had been there several times mostly with Felicity. More than a couple of times he had made his way here because he was within the vicinity, after a meeting, after a photo op, always in relation to his duties as Mayor.

Because he knew Felicity loved the cakes here, he would make it a point to get her a slice, slices really of the array of cakes that she had claimed were her favorites. Every single one of the more than fifteen options served up.

It must have been quite a sight for anyone who was now witnessing the Arrow alight from his bike parked in full view of anyone who bothered to look. Even if it was at an ungodly hour of the night, the shop still had a small crowd and as soon as he entered the shop, pushing the double glass doors opened a hush filled it.

Oliver had been in a lot of life-ending situations, so may to count. He had also been in the eye of the media for almost his entire life. But nothing prepared him for this moment.

Taking careful steps, his eyes scoping the inside of the shop as if identifying the enemy. Is grip on his bow tight on one hand with his quiver was firmly on his back filled to the brim with every kind of arrow Felicity herself had careful design for any and every occasion.

The eyes of the girl in the counter almost dropped out as he approached her, his intent clear as he pointed to the delectable piece of cake in the display counter without uttering a word.

He was aware that a few teens were snapping away pictures of the sight before them but he couldn't care less what it looked like. What it would look like if the media would get wind of this.

It was pure and simple to him.

His girl who was pregnant with his child craved for a slice of decadent chocolate from this particular shop and just like any loving husband, he had given in to his wife's whim by dragging himself across the City to satisfy her craving. Why she wanted him purchasing that carving in his Arrow suit was just one of her whims that he had long since not questioned anymore less he was prepared to spend the night on the couch instead of in her arms cradling both her and their unborn baby.

The moment he had known she was carrying the future Queen heir in her womb, he had made sure he had spent every night with his family cradled in his arms, protecting them.

So as the girl boxed up his order he glanced on last time at the array of goodies and spotted something else that he knew both Felicity and him would love. An extra slice of something else could only earn him more of those points as a dotting husband to a very happy wife.

It was funny how the counter girl had thought as soon as she handed him the brown-bagged goodies he would just turn on his heel and leave. It hadn't entered her mind to ring up the order in so when he reminded her to do so, in his Arrow modulated voice she all but jumped up.

He shook his head. Never let it be said that the Arrow went around ordering up food and not paying for it. No, that would just not sit well for not only his image as the Arrow but he was sure his wife would rip him a new one if she knew he had taken advantage of the situation.

He opened one of those zipper pouches on his jacket, a new addition to the suit because for some reason Felicity thought he needed a pocket for spare cash.

Leave it to her to have foresight for something like this, or was this her intention all along. He marveled at how detailed of a planner his Felicity was.

He was now on his drive back to the Mansion with his purchase safely dangling from a special pouch between the handles, another new innovation care of his wife.

He pressed his chest for a hidden button because a call was coming in, Felicity, as expected.

"Hey babe, I'm just a few minutes out."

"I know honey, it's all over social media how the feared Green Arrow had just walked into a bake shop suddenly and purchased not just one but two slices of cake. Should I even ask?"

He smirked because how could he not, it was just very typical of her. She had alerts programs for each eventuality. Apparently including this one.

"Well, I knew a slice of salted caramel cake wouldn't be unwelcome. I just hope you could spare me a bite, you know how much I love salted caramel."

"Ha, fat chance."

"Oh come on babe. I thought we were in this together!"

"I'll consider it, that's only if you're here in the next ten minutes."

"Not fair, I'm at least twenty minutes away!"

"If there's a will, there's a way honey…." With that she cut the call.

He was fully prepared for her to have both slices of cake. That was his intention anyway. But a challenge was a challenge and he wasn't going to back down from it.

Another call was coming in and he pressed his call button again frowning a bit because it wasn't usually Felicity's style to call him twice.

"Queen."

Oh that was so not his wife on the other line.

"Captain Lance."

"Oliver, I think we are way past formalities given I've been married to your wife's mother for almost two years right now. As much as it pains me, both Felicity and Donna have repeatedly told you to call me Dad."

"Da…Dad," it was still a little awkward for him how things had worked out in the end, him eventually marrying one of Lance's kids. Well, not his kids by blood but in this case, his hid by marriage.

"Whatever!" Getting tired of baiting Oliver. "Now, it's all over the news about the Arrow having a sudden sweet tooth, you and I both know you've probably been roped in on a cake run, why you had to go as the Green Arrow really astounds me, but we both know we are married to women with certain….quirks. I assume you girl has you on some kind of timer again so in the interest of all four of us having a peaceful Sunday lunch tomorrow, I've closed down the roads that leads to the Queen Mansion under the guise of an emergency. That would cut your travel time by half."

He had to smile, he and his father-in-law had really come a long way.

"Thank You."

All he reached was a grunt in return. He could almost clearly see Quentin waving off a hand at him, as if to say it was nothing but he knew even if Lance still took his measure sporadically, he had long earned his approval.

This was his life now.

A husband to the woman who was the love of his life with a child on the way.

Someone who his wife's mother considered to be the right choice for her daughter.

And the man he was always meant to be, someone who continued to fight for his City everyday.


End file.
